Princess Saraly
by Mirkwood elf
Summary: It's about a girl who drowns. Exept of waking up she on earth in her own town. She wakes up in a elven land.
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: I own Tou, Abbby, Emily, and any other characters in the story.  
  
"Get up Quick!" "I CAN'T" "Here hold on to tihs!" Emily's sister tossed her a rope to hang on to so she wouldn't float down river. Emily and her sister Abby were   
  
playing by the river when Emily fell in. "MAMA" Abby called out to her mother who was standing on the porch of their log cabbin.Their mother yelled out "what?" "Mama help,   
  
Emily fell in the river she's starting to go toward the waterfall!" Their mother immidiatly rushed over to see what was happening. When she saw her youngest daughter drifting   
  
away she immidieatly jumped in to rescue her youngest daughter. She jumps in and grabs her and pulls her out.  
  
Meanwhile Emily had passed out. She was in a kind of reality dream. "Hello Princess Saraly, here let me help you up." a unfamliar voice said. Then a hand grabed  
  
her's and pulled her up on to her feet.When she looked at the creature standing before her. It looked like an elf with long gray hair, pale skin, and the bluest eyes she had ever  
  
seen. "Are you ok?" the elf asked. "i didn't mean to knock you down. I was just jogging. Are you ok you don't look so good." "I'm fine. but who are you and why did u call me  
  
Princess Saraly?" The elf gave Emily a strange look and then answered her. "Because that is your name dear princess, and I am your best friend remember? Tou." Emily  
  
whispered to her self. "I must be dreaming." She pinched her self tring to 'wake up'. "Ow" it was no use this wasn't a dream. "Where is my sister?" she asked overand over.  
  
"Your sister is in the castle." He said pointing to the huge building towering over the forest they were standing in. "Good i must go see her. This must be a sick joke someone   
  
is playing on me." So she started toward the castle. Tou following her. They had walked for what seemed like forever. Then finally she sat down to rest. "Finaly tierd?" Tou   
  
asked in a mocking voice. "Yes" Emily said. "Want to see the short cut I found?" Tou asked. "YES" "OK" Tou swong his hand and there was a bright light, and they where   
  
standing in a huge dinning hall. "Your sister's room is that a way." Pointing to a door.   
  
So she walked out. The door lead to a long hall with many rooms. "So how am i gonna find my sister's room?" Emily said to her self. Just then she passed a   
  
mirror. She stopped and looked in it. She her self had become na elf with pointy ears and every thing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Emily screamed at the sight of   
  
her self. Then all of the sudden the hall filled with What appered to be elves of all sorts. She looked arounnd and spotted a fimiliar face. Her sister."Abby" She when up to her.   
  
The girl that appered to be her sister replied "What did you just callme?" "I called you Abby your name." "no, dear sister, you must be loosing your mind." 'Abby" answered.   
  
"What?" "My name isn't Abby!" she yelled angrly. "Well than what is it?" Emily yelled back. "It's Katerin! Saraly you know that" Katerin yelled once more at her sister. "No,   
  
your name is Abby. You'er my older sister and stop calling me Saraly! My name is Emily!" Emily replied with a tint of worry in her voice. "No, dear sister," Katerin began   
  
again, "I think your loosing it. Tou please take her to her room and calm her down. Please!" she said turning to the Tall elf standing behind her. So Tou put his hand on her  
  
sholder and wave his other hand as he had done before. Then all of the sudden she was in a diffrent room. This room was gigantic. It had a bed, couch, and what appered to   
  
be a kitchen. 


	2. The Inheratance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEGOLAS. I own Katerin, Emily (Saraly), and Tou. Please Review!!  
  
As Emily looked around in this room another elf appered beside Tou. This elf had eyes like Tou but his hair was blonde.  
  
Tou looked at the elf and nodded. And both of them dissappered with a bright light. Watching them Emily got an idea. "What if I   
  
swing my hand." Emily said to herself. So she sawng her hand as she had seen Tou do. There was abriight light again and she was in a   
  
diffrent room.   
  
She could see Katerin pacing in the next room taking to another elf. Emiy began to listen to what they were taking about  
  
with out beening seen. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about that sister of mine, Legolas." Katerin said. "You know she's gonna inherit  
  
the castle and all of this land. I have to do some thing about it." Katerin sneered. As they kept talking Abby kept getting closer and closer  
  
and then she tripped over her dress that she didn't remember wearing. And stumbbled it to the room. Both Katerin and Legolas stood up.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Katerin asked. "Uh well, Uh.." Emily tried to answer. "Well, answer me." Katerin damanded. "Not much just   
  
something about me inherting everything." Emily said uncomfertably. "WHAT!" Katerin screamed, "you were actually listening?" "Duh,  
  
if i heard it than i was." Emily said back. Katerin turned to Legolas "Legolas would you excuse me for a moment?" Immidietly with a  
  
bright light legolas dissaperd. "Who was that? He was hot." Emily said. "No one, and anyway he's mine." Katerin responded defencefly.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be listening on privet conversations." "Well, i didn't know it was privet and isn't this part of my room?" "NO"  
  
Than Katerin dissapered for a moment and came back with Tou. "Tou, please take my sister back to her room." "Yes" Tou answered.  
  
"And make sure she doesn't get out this time." Katerin wispered in his ear. Tou gave her a small nod. Supringly Emily had heard that.  
  
"This way Princess Saraly." Tou pointed to a door. Emily had walked through it. "Now please stay in here. It's night out try to sleep."  
  
Tou told Saraly. "Ok, but for a best friend you sure side with my sister a lot." "I'm sorry if it seems that way but i'm her servent."  
  
"well, what about that other guy Legolas, i think?" Tou answered "Well he's her aprentece." "oh so that's why she was talking to him."  
  
"Yes, she tells him every thing." "Ok but what about the inheratence?" Tou looked at her strangly. "you know about that?" Emily answered.  
  
"Well, kind of, I heard Katerin talk about that i'm getting some inheratence."Emily said exitingly. "Oh, you heard about that?" Tou said   
  
grimly "yeah" Tou continued, "Yeah that was suppoed to be your birthday suprise. as, you know your parents are going to be leaving soon  
  
and you shall be the queen." "Really, what about Abby, I mean Katerin shouldn't she get it she's older." Emily responded with eximent.  
  
Tou got a worried exprecion. "Well, while you were away she tried to kill your parents. So, they skiped her and gave everything to you"  
  
"Wow..." Emily responded. 


End file.
